France s Secret Sex Diary
by LickingYourBigBen
Summary: France is telling the world finally how he did it with all the nations in the world! France x Everyone, Lemon in every chapter, barely any plot. You like? I thought you would. Set on "Complete" because every chapter basically is an own story.


Dear Diary,

Oh, you just won´t believe the day I´ve had. It already started horribly, when I didnt even get a Croissant for breakfast! Staying over in England is horrible. I don´t even want to TOUCH the food they serve here.

Also, the girls look horrible. They have big eyebrows and their character is very manly.

The only more or less nice thing about today was that I got laid. By no other than England! Mon Dieu, I would never think that would ever happen. But apparently, he seems to not hate me as much as he always claims he would... honhonhon.

Right after dinner, he came up to my room. Even though I don´t believe one could call /that/ a dinner... More like a monster that will kill you once you lay your lips on it. Like the breasts of the girls here in england.

I noticed him staring at me all day long. Seems like he finally is discovering l´amour. But with me? Well, I wont complain.

Anyways, right after he tried to make me eat the stuff he calls food, he visited me in my room. In that very moment, I was changing, and he started swearing at me to get dressed and that I would be a "perverted, sex-hungry frog". He was as lovely as always... not.

After swearing at me, he began to throw his fists very gently at me. I think he calls it "punching".

Even though it was more like a soft massage than getting beaten up, I soon got annoyed by it, so I pushed him away. He landed on my bed. You thought I would push him on the ground? Oh please, I´m a nice person, after all...

Immediately, Arthur blushed and looked at me with big, shiny eyes. The face looked really funny. "W-What are you doing to me now, frog?" he asked and sounded like a girl who tries to seduce me with acted innocence.

I looked at him, surprised. ARTHUR, of all people in the world, tried to seduce me? Not that I was complaining, non... Sex shall never be said no to, after all.

I grinned and said "Mon Dieu, Angleterre... Just say if you want me. I won´t say no, you know." He got really mad at this. His face got crimson, he started swearing with a shaking voice and he even trembled a bit. But he didnt move away from my bed, and he still was staring at my naked chest, so I guessed I was right.

To be honest, he is not completely ugly. He has a pretty nice face under those huge carterpillows he calls eyebrows, and even though he is really thin, it doesnt look disgusting like those young girls these days who think they have to lose weight until they are half dead to be sexy.

I climbed on top of him and asked if he was a virgin. He flushed and said: "W-well! Better being a virgin than being a man whore like you!" So i was right. But he was right, too, I really must be a man whore to do /him/. I didn´t tell him that, though - I still wanted the sex...

I started kissing him. Not on the mouth, non, I immediately started at the neck. Virgins tend to believe a One-Night-Stand is love when you kiss them directly on the mouth. I really just wanted sex, nothing more.

Soon, he was fully erect, naked, flushed and moaning at every little touch I gave him. As i thought, he had a quite nice body... Just that his penis was very small. So small! You won´t believe it, dear diary! Since I still dislike him very much and this night was basically just for /my/ pleasure, I didn´t suck him off. Not even I would sink that low.

I sucked my fingers by myself and started preparing him. He moans really loudly. His back arched into the touch, and he gasped and screamed for more... I start believing that /he/ is the slut, not me.

Oh, but even though he toroughly enjoyed my fingers, at my penis, he started acting like a little girl and suddenly said it was too big. I had four fingers inside his butt, and still he couldn´t handle my dick? I feel my ego growing a bit at that.

After waiting, getting screamed and "punched" at, he finally decided I could move. I started with a fast pace. If he thought he could make me wait that long, he surely could take it fast and hard.

Oh, he really enjoyed it. Moaning and arching his back, he screamed for me to do it "harder", "faster" and "deeper". To be honest, I like his responsiveness. I hate it when my partner just lies there and moans quietly by himself.

Arthur soon came, without his dick even being touched. He is such a little slut, coming just from his ass... I told him that, but he couldnt be bothered. He was still enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm. Anyways, since he tightened up from this, I couldn´t hold on for very long either and came. Outside of him, that is. Never come inside your enemy! It will only bring problems.

The next morning, he woke up next to me since he was being a very rude One-Night-Stand and just fell asleep. We looked at each other and silently agreed to never talk about it again.

Oh, but he never said anything about writing. I´m sending a letter to Gilbert and Antonio soon.


End file.
